Unexpected Circumstances
by Sammie-chan89
Summary: An expected circumstance changed my life forever...it led me to you.
1. Something I Never Expected

**Unexpected Circumstances**

**Chapter 1 **

**Something I Never Expected**

It was a day like any other normal day. I woke up, took a shower, got dress, ate and made my way to work. It was the same routine that I had been doing for the last five years, so I didn't expect anything to change….but I was clearly wrong.

I never expected that I would have a gun pointed to my head as I walked down the alley that I took every day to get home, but it happened. He wanted my money, but I didn't have any and when I told him, it was definitely something that he didn't want to hear.

He thought I was lying and I cried that I wasn't. He wasn't buying it, so he threatened me. I guess he thought if he did that to me then I would give him the money he thought I had. But when my answer didn't change, he struck me twice with his gun.

Everything went blurry as I came crashing to the ground. I felt myself going in and out of consciousness with every passing moment, not really aware of what was going on around me. The pain that I felt was unbearable. My head was pounding and my jaw felt like it was broken from the force of the gun hitting me. I could feel liquid running down the side of my face, but I was so out of it to really think much about it.

I could see his mouth moving, but couldn't hear was he was saying. Moments later, I felt my body shift, as hands rummaged through my clothes.

He hovered over me again. The gun was pointed in my direction once again. He seemed to be yelling something, but I still couldn't hear, but I was sure that it had something to do with the money he wanted from me.

Even in the state I was in, I figured this was probably going to be the end for me. And I knew it was definite when I felt cold steel placed against my head.

Tears began to run from my eyes, as I thought about my family and how much I loved them. All of my precious memories with my friends and family flashed before my eyes in an instant. I thought about all the things that I hadn't gotten the chance to do. I never had a first kiss, a first love. I wanted to have children, but I knew that those dreams that I had for the future would mean nothing once the trigger was pulled.

I closed my eyes as I waited for my demise that I knew was coming soon. But…..it never came.

I looked up through hazy vision to see my attacker getting up and looking to his right. He was talking to someone. I slowly turned my throbbing head to where my attacker was facing. My vision seemed to get fuzzier by the second, so I had to squint them in an attempt to focus my vision.

There….there was a woman. She had blonde hair, but that's all I could make out before my vision went crazy again.

My eyes focused again. My attacker was walking towards the woman with blonde hair.

NO! He was probably going to hurt her as well and I didn't want that.

"R-run" I tried to say loud enough for the woman to hear, but the words only came out as a whisper.

But my words were too late.

I could vaguely see that there was a struggle between my savior and the theft. Punches and kicks were thrown and then at the blink of my eyes, there were rolling on the ground trying to knock out the other. I sat there helplessly watching this fight, which I was scared to know what the outcome would be. I didn't want to watch anymore, so I shut my eyes to tight as I could.

I wanted this to be over. I had wished this had never happened. I thought if I wished long enough, it would all be a dream. But when my ears picked up three gun shots, reality came crashing down. This definitely wasn't a dream.

My eyes snapped open abruptly. The sounds of the night came rushing to my ears. I could hear the cars nearby, people talking, and what seemed to be someone running. I turned to where I remembered the fight had taken place. Once where there were two people, there only lay one. A woman with blonde hair lay on the ground, with her hair scattered across the floor. And at that moment, I realized that what I was hoping wouldn't happen, happened….she got shot.

I moved on crawling knees as fast as my throbbing head would let me. Red droplet made contact with the ground as I moved, but I ignored it. I had to make she was alright.

Her body was unmoving. Her eyes, which were burgundy, were wide with fear as she looked at me. I was scared for her as I noticed blood spreading across her light blue shirt.

Her bloodied right hand hurriedly grabbed my hand as she whispered "Help me"

In my disoriented state, I fished through my coat pocket praying that the man who attacked me, hadn't taken my phone. Luckily I found it still there and I quickly called 911.

"_911, what's your emergency?"_

"_A… woman has… been shot"_

"_Where are you right now ma'am?"_

"_In an alley….next to…. Midori….ya….cafe"_

"_Ma'am, are you okay? Ma'am?"_

The phone fell from my hands as the throbbing in my head came back with pain that I had never experience before. My hearing was lost again as my vision was almost nothing. All that I was aware of was my ragged breathing and the thumping of my heart.

I guess my attacker really succeeded in killing me after all. And before I could feel myself losing consciousness, I looked to my savior. Her eyes were trying to stay open, but stopped and didn't open again.

I…. failed. I had failed this woman who was trying to save me. Her life was wasted for nothing and my heart hurt just knowing that.

"I'm…sorry"

And I crashed to the ground and was consumed by darkness.

**Yay! The start of another story. Hope you guys liked it and review of course. **


	2. Waking up

Unexpected Circumstances

Chapter 2

Waking up

As I slowly came to, my senses came rushing back in a flash. The white room became visible. The smell of disinfectant, the constant, but steady beeping noise of a monitor, the taste of my dry mouth, and the feel of soft fabric under my hands made me realized that I was in the hospital.

How did I get here? I couldn't seem to remember what happened to me that would have me in such a place.

I….wanted to leave. I've always hated the hospital and this time was no exception.

I tried raising myself from the bed that I was on, but an intense pain stopped me.

What the hell was going on with my head? The headache that I was experiencing felt like I was hit with a hammer. And when I placed my hand on my head in an attempt to ease this pain, it was wrapped in a head bandage.

What had happened to me?

As if on cue, the doctor came in. She was in a white lab like coat with a white shirt and black slacks underneath. The light made her hair seem even blonder than what it was.

"Oh, you're awake" she seemed relieved. "I'm Dr. Shamal and I'll be your doctor until you are discharged"

She comes closer to me. "We were starting to get worried about you. How are you feeling?"

"I'm…OW" I practically screamed as I carefully brought my hand to my cheek. Where was this pain coming from? What the hell happened to me?

"I see that you are having some pain. I'll give you some pain killers after examine and speak with you, okay?"

I nodded my head as a reply, not really wanting to experience that intense pain again.

Just like she said, she examined me. She flashed a light in my eyes, checked my blood pressure, lungs, heart rate, took some blood and finished after examining my head and jaw more carefully.

"Okay Ms. Takamachi, everything seems to be fine" she writes something down on the pad that she had in her hand before continuing. "I would like to ask you some questions and I want you to answer them as best you can. Since you are having trouble speaking, here is some paper and a pen" she hands me some paper and a pen.

"Do you think you are up to this? If not, I can come back later"

I nod letting her know that I'm okay.

"Ms. Takamachi, do you know why you're here in the hospital?"

I shake my head no. That detail still hadn't come to me yet. I remember leaving work, catching the bus home, walking through the alley that I always used to get to my house and….Nothing. My mind would always go blank after that. Even as I thought hard about it, nothing would come to mind that would at least give me a hint at what happened.

"You were found lying on top of a bloody woman unconscious Ms. Takamachi. You suffered from a head injury and a broken jaw, which I'm assuming some altercation happen. As a result of your injuries, you've been in a coma for three days"

I couldn't seem to register what the she was telling me. My injuries seemed to float over my head and instead thought about….

A woman.

Blood.

A woman with…

There was….

A woman with blonde hair….

There was a lot of….

BLOOD.

Yes. There was a lot of blood.

The blood was coming from the blonde haired woman…

But why?

Bang. Bang. Bang.

I could hear the gunshots clearly in my mind as if it was happening right in front of me. Then…the memories came back from the horrible night.

The man who tried to rob me.

The pain for the gun hitting me.

My hazy vision.

My savior.

The one with blonde hair and burgundy eyes.

The sound of three shots.

Blood. It was everywhere.

I remembered the fear in her eyes. The fear of dying such a death.

How was the woman?

I took the pen into my hand and wrote that very question down on the paper that was given to me. I wanted and needed to know what happened to that lady. What happened to the lady with blonde hair and burgundy eyes that risked her life to save mine? Her life for me…..someone that she didn't even know.

I showed my question to Dr. Shamal and waited for an answer.

"So you remember now?"

I nod again and point to the question again pleading in silence.

"Witnesses said that there was a man who ran from the alley that you to were lying in. I suppose, he hurt both of you?"

I nod. She writes something down on her pad before continuing.

"She is in critical condition. She was shot 3 times. There was a bullet in her left shoulder, her left leg and her abdomen, which punctured a lung. She survived through the last few nights, but she still hasn't awaken up from her coma" she takes a deep breath before looking at me again. "We still don't know if she'll make it, Ms. Takamachi.

**Guilt**.

That's was all I felt at that moment. It was all that I could feel. This woman was going to probably die because of me. This was all my fault….

I had to go see her.

~0~

I had never seen something like this before. The blonde woman that saved me was before me. She was hooked up to multiple monitors, wires going from here to there and she was on life support. As I surveyed her more, she looked really bad. She bad a black eye and bruises on her face, neck and arm. Well that was all I could see from my view, but I knew that the damage done was much deeper.

The guilt that I had felt before came settling in my heart. She didn't deserve this…. Not for me. She tried her best to help me and she did. She saved me from that guy who was robbing and who knows what he would have done to me if she hadn't came to my aid.

She should be being honored for her bravery, not looking…..not looking like she was going to die. She should be smiling a bright smile, not like how she was looking now….and it broke my heart further.

The pain in my heart increased for this woman and I cried for her. I cried because I was robbed. I cried because she was hurt. I cried because both of our lives were changed because of some idiot who could have found a better way for getting money. And I cried because I couldn't take her pain away. I couldn't rewind time to make sure that this would have been prevented.

I pulled the black chair closer to where her unconscious body lay and held onto her hand. Maybe it was silly, but I just hoped that it would bring her some sort of comfort. In all my hopelessness, I really hope that it did give her some.

She was like this because she wanted to save me, so I should do what I can to help this woman who risked her all for me. And I meant it.

**Thanks for reading. Sorry it took so long. I've been really busy. Please review. I actually thought up another idea for a story, which I will post soon. Well on to the next story I have to update **


	3. Wanting a Miracle

**Unexpected Circumstances **

**Chapter 3**

**Wanting a Miracle**

Three days has passed….and there was still not change. I've been at the hospital day in and day out hoping that when I returned, you would be up and smiling….but that wasn't the case. You would still be there all hooked up, still bruised, eyes still closed.

I feel so helpless because I can't do anything. All I could do was hold your hand. How pathetic, right? I'm not a healer, so what could I do? Absolutely nothing.

Even the doctors are starting to give up. They keep on saying that there was no hope for you, Fate-chan. Yeah, I finally know your name now. It's a perfect name. I feel that it suits you really well. Every time I say or think of your name, the guilt comes back again.

Was this supposed to be your fate, Fate-chan? I don't think it was. I know that it wasn't and I would give anything to trade places with you right now, but… life isn't like that. If life was like that, you wouldn't be here. We both wouldn't be here. We would be enjoying our lives as we normally did before we unexpectedly came into each other's lives.

All I can do now is….hope. That was what the doctor said. She said let's hope for a miracle to happen even though the odds are against you. Maybe….maybe that's why I keep on coming back here to see you. Maybe I have so much hope that you will wake up because this wasn't the fate that you were destined to have. You weren't supposed to die just yet Fate-chan and I really believe that. I really do.

Two more days has passed and still nothing. I'm just curious. Did you not get enough sleep daily because you seem to sleep a lot? That was stupid of me to think that, but that's the only way I can manage at this point. I can only joke about it in an attempt to lessen my emotions, but it doesn't work. My heart is still hurting because I was indirectly the cause of this.

What hurts me the most is that I haven't seen anyone come in to see you. Do you not have anyone? Don't you have any family Fate-chan? Maybe they just couldn't find a number when they brought you in. I can't think about you not having anyone important in your life because it's a very heart breaking thought. I mean, I would want my family to be here with me for something like this….especially at a moment like this where I wouldn't know if I'm going to live or not.

Never mind that Fate-chan. I'll never leave your side. I'll be here until you wake up, so you don't have to worry. I'll be right here to look after you, but please wake up….please.

It's been seven days since I started looking after you and the news that I received today weren't good.

The doctors told me that there's no brain activity in your brain, Fate-chan. They said that there hasn't been any activity for a while. They said that they've tried everything. There is nothing more that they can do for you. If nothing shows on the EEG tomorrow….they're going to take you off life support and….you'll die.

Hearing such news, I couldn't believe it Fate-chan. I had hoped, prayed, and cried just hoping that a miracle would happen so that things wouldn't come to this.

But….today isn't tomorrow and I'm still going to stay right in this chair still hoping, praying and crying until I see those burgundy eyes again.

"Fate-chan….Please open your eyes. I don't want you to die because of me. Please…..please let me see those burgundy eyes. Please…I'm begging you"

~0~

Sadness. That was all I felt when Dr. Shamal told me that there still was no activity. I broke down right in front of her. What I had feared was now reality.

They were…. going to pull the plug.

I was there when Dr. Shamal unhooked you from the oxygen tank. I had never seen something like this happen and it wasn't something that I ever wanted to watch again, but I couldn't leave you. As much as I wanted to…I couldn't. Because even at the end, I still had hope. I couldn't give that hope up until I knew that it was over for sure.

And then….it was over.

Two hours after they unplugged you….you were gone.

You were gone from the Earth that you weren't supposed to be taken from. Your life was taken without a warning…and it was because….of me in some way. Why did you have to save me Fate-chan? Why couldn't you had just not noticed what was going on or just ignored it and went home? Why did you do it? Why?

I continue to cry because I can't figure it out. Why couldn't you fight death? Why were in put into my life like this?

It was so painful to watch you stop breathing. I couldn't thank you properly. I couldn't get to know the woman who gave me another chance at life. I wanted to be friends with you. I just wanted to know everything about you because you had to have been a great person to save a stranger like me. I wanted to know just how wonderful you were….but now that's not an opinion. I have to let you go.

Dr. Shamal looked sadly at me and said that she was sorry before she left.

I still held your hand even after you….

I should go. I couldn't bare hearing the flat line noise, which was an indicator that you were gone.

As I told up to say one final thank you and good-bye, my hope was slowly vanishing. There was nothing left to hope for anymore.

I held your almost cold hand to my chest as I lean my face close to yours.

"Thank you, Fate-chan. Thanks for the second chance you have given me. I wish that things could have been different. We would have made great friends. Thank…you"

I leaned my face to your lips.

If I were to have a second chance at life, I at least wanted to share something with you that I had never done before. I wanted to give you something that I had never given to anyone else.

And so….I gave you my first kiss.

"Rest in peace Fate-chan"

I placed your hand over your chest and walked for the door.

Beep….. Beep… Beep….Beep.

Was I imagining that sound?

I turned around to see the lines peaking before falling again. I wasn't imagining it.

"DR. SHAMAL!" I screamed for her.

She came rushing in. Confused at why I was screaming, but when she saw what I saw, she was just as surprised as I was.

Fate-chan….you came back.

**I bet a lot of you thought Fate was dead right? I would have if I read this. Well luckily for you readers, our Fate-chan is alive and kicking….well not kicking just yet. But she's alive, which is most important. Thanks for reading and please review.**


	4. Official Meeting

**Unexpected Circumstances**

**Chapter 4**

**Official Meeting**

I walked inside the Hospital with the red roses I had picked up before coming. It had been three days since I've been back to the hospital due to some family happenings, but all I could think of was Fate-chan and how she was doing.

It was amazing to me how she could occupy my mind so easily. I still don't understand it. I don't even know anything about her besides her name, but she's always on my mind nonetheless.

Maybe I was just nervous that she would end up dying again, since that was all I could think about when I wasn't at the hospital. I even found myself calling Dr. Shamal everyday just to make sure that she was okay and every time she said, Fate-chan was getting better…

So why did I want to see her so badly?

As I made my way to Fate's room, I ran into Dr. Shamal.

"Hey Dr. Shamal. How are you doing?"

"I'm fine thank you. How are you? I see you're talking better" she said with a cheerful smile.

"I'm good and yes, my jaw is great. I'm happy talking is easier now"

"I'm glad. Coming to see Fate?"

"Yeah" I said waving the flowers in my hand.

"Those are some nice flowers Nanoha. I'm sure Fate will love them"

"I hope so. How is she anyway?"

"She's actually getting better. We've been trying to see what she can move and how much damage the bullets have actually done"

"Can she move okay? Was there a lot of damage?"

I was really concerned. It was bad enough Fate-chan had risked her life for me, but I didn't want her to also have serious damage to her body as well.

"Her wounds are healing rather nicely. The lung that was punctured is practically healed, so she's pretty much breathing on her own. Her shoulder and left leg needs more time to heal before we can see if she'll be okay walking and moving her shoulder. She may have to walk with a cane, but we'll know for sure when everything heals a bit more"

"I see"

This was good news. Fate-chan was getting better, but why was I still sad? Maybe because she would still have problems. She probably wouldn't be able to walk the same. Maybe she would have trouble with her shoulder too. I just wanted her to be pain free.

I felt a hand on my shoulder, which got my attention.

"Nanoha, stop doing this to yourself. I know that you're feeling guilty about what happened, but what's important is that Fate is alive. She's still with us. So smile, okay?" she chuckles a little, which makes me smile. "Now go in and see Fate. I'm sure she'll be glad to see you"

"Thanks Dr. Shamal"

"You're welcome" and with that said, Dr. Shamal made her way down the hall.

I continued on my way to Fate-chan's room. The nerves that I had were piling up. This would be our official meeting. What would she think of me? Would she be angry? I didn't know, but I was hoping that wasn't the case because I want us to be friends more than anything.

I was standing in front of the closed tan door that had Fate-chan's name on it. This was it. There was no turning back now.

I opened the door that would lead me to Fate-chan.

She was sleeping.

As I walked and stopped by the bed, it was as if I was staring at a different person. There weren't all these cords hooked to her body. There was not oxygen mask on her face and the ugly bruises that were once there were hardly even visible.

I smiled. I was at least happy that the scars from that night were almost gone.

With Fate still sleep, I quietly placed the flowers into the vase that was next to her bed. I hoped it would make her a little happy to see such wonderful flowers.

"Hello" a sleepy voice came from the side of me.

I turned to the right to see that sleepy burgundy eyes staring at me.

"I'm sorry. Did I wake you?" I hope I didn't.

"No, you didn't" she tried sitting up. "Ow" she said. Her face showing pain.

I rushed over to her, trying to help the best way I could.

"Are you okay?" Concern clearly in my voice. I hoped that she didn't hurt herself by moving.

"I'm fine. Thank you. It's just a little hard remembering I can't move too well"

The guilt had come back again. She was in pain.

"I'm sorry" I said sadly, while helping her get comfortable again.

"You're the one from that night, aren't you?"

I nod.

"Well I'm happy that you are okay"

"But I'm sad that you aren't"

"You're sadness isn't needed. I knew what I was getting into and I knew the possible risks"

"Can I ask you a question?" I took a seat in the familiar chair by the bed.

"Sure"

"Why did you save me?"

I was curious in knowing why she would risk her life for a stranger.

"I don't know exactly. I just thought that you needed help and I knew I wouldn't be able to live with myself if something had happened to you if I didn't help. So, I ran down the alley as fast as I could to get to you"

Fate-chan was really so selfless. Even though I wished she didn't risk her life so carelessly, I'm happy that she did. We wouldn't have met if she didn't.

"Thank you Fate-chan for risking my life to save mine's. I am really grateful for what you've done" I bowed my head.

"I'm happy that I could help. Besides, I had a feeling that I was going to be alright"

"How could you be so sure?" I was really confused.

"I don't know. Hope I guess. I was scared before I blacked out after I was shot, but for some reason….I had this feeling that someone was here with me always holding my hand and it comforted me. It was like I just knew everything was going to be fine"

I was stunned by what she had said. So she did feel me holding her hand. My hope of comforting her actually did what I had hoped it would have done. It made me smile.

"You know, I dreamed about you once?"

"Really? What did you dream?" I was curious.

"I remember seeing myself. It was as if I was outside of my body, looking down on myself. It looked as if I were dead. I felt really cold, so maybe I was. The doctor had gone after saying she was sorry, but….I saw you there. You stayed there just sitting….still holding my hand. You then got up and came closer to me and gave me your thanks before you kissed me. I don't know, but I felt warm inside. There felt like something was pulling me back into my body and then I was again"

I was amazed and shocked. She just explained everything that happened after she had died. A blush came to my cheeks at the realization that she saw me kissing her.

Oh God, I think she has noticed me blushing.

"Oh. So that really happened?"

I nodded. "After you….died, I wanted to give you something that I had never given anyone else as a thank you for saving me. So I thought a kiss would be fitting. Next thing I knew, you were alive again"

She didn't say anything right away, so I was kind of scared about what she was thinking. Did she think I was a perv for kissing her? I hoped not.

"Well I guess your kiss brought me back to life" she said with a smile. "So thanks for bringing me back"

Eh? I really didn't think the kiss was what made her alive again. I wasn't an angel or healer or anything. But she believed so.

"You're welcome, Fate-chan"

~0~

Another week has past and most of it has been spent with Fate-chan. She is really a good person just as I thought she would be.

I have this comfortable feeling when I'm around her. When I have a bad day at work or just having a bad day in general, she always knew what to say to make me feel better. I'm really amazed at the effect that she has on me. No one, not even my family could make me feel at ease so easily. So it just makes me happy that I finally can have a friend that could do that for me.

Today was no exception. We had spent most of it laughing and joking around like we normally did.

"I see you two are having fun as usual"

"Dr. Shamal, how are you?"

"I'm wonderful and how are you doing Nanoha. Let me guess….having fun?"

I laughed. "Yes I am. Fate-chan's very funny"

"I know, but right now is check-up time so little Fate has to be a good little girl" Dr. Shamal said in a baby voice, which I couldn't help but to laugh at.

"Hey, stop babying me" Fate-chan pouted.

"Well stop being bad and I won't have to" Dr. Shamal teased.

Dr. Shamal examined Fate-chan. I've noticed that she's been really progressing in her recovery. She can sit up on her own without much pain and she has even been able to lift her left leg a little. We're still unsure about her walking, but that should be coming soon.

"Okay. Everything seems to be fine"

"Dr. Shamal, when can I go home? This bed isn't working for me"

"Soon. Do you live with anyone? You'll have to go to rehab for your shoulder and leg soon and I'll need someone to be there to watch over you"

"No. I live alone"

"Well that's not good. What if you would hurt yourself? No one would be there to help you. I guess I'll have to hire a nurse to look after you"

"I don't want one. I can take care of myself" Fate-chan pouted again.

They continued to exchange words about whether Fate-chan would have a nurse when she would leave the hospital, when a thought came to mind.

"Fate-chan can stay with me until she gets better. I may not have a big place, but I can take care of anything that she needs. What do you say Fate-chan? Would you mind staying with me until you get better?"

I was hoping she would say yes. I really liked being around her and it was so lonely at home and since she didn't want a nurse, I thought it would be great to live together for awhile.

"Yes. I would love to stay with you"

"Are you sure Nanoha? It's not going to be too stressful?"

"No. I'm sure that everything will be fine"

"Okay, since Fate is more comfortable with _her _sweet Nanoha taking care of her, even though she just said she could take care of herself, I approve as well"

"I don't approve of how you just said that Dr. Shamal" Fate said with a glare.

"I'll come by later with some forms for you to sign Nanoha" Dr. Shamal said clearly ignoring what Fate-chan just said.

"Okay"

"Well, you two have a good rest of the day"

"Bye" Fate-chan and I said in unison as Dr. Shamal walked out the door.

Fate-chan and I looked at each other before we both smiled. I can't believe that she was going to be living with me.

Life wasn't so bad after all.

**Thanks for reading. Hoped you guys liked and please review of course. **


	5. Moving In

Unexpected Circumstances

Chapter 5

Moving In

Today was the day when Fate-chan would move in with me. I had been waiting a few days and the day was finally here and I was excited. I had been living alone since I moved out of my parents' house and since I've always wanted a roommate, I was rather excited to have Fate come live with me for awhile.

I guess my excitement really showed because everyone seemed to ask me why I seemed so cheerful than usual. My parents being them thought that I had a new boyfriend or something. That clearly wasn't the case. I simply told them that a friend was living with me and of course, my parents being parents went into interrogation mode, which I simply left the house. I really wasn't trying to sit around for that one, since I knew my mom would be asking all of the questions.

I eventually made my way to the hospital to pick up my friend.

"You seem to be in a good mood" Dr. Shamal said almost teasingly.

"I am"

"You're not the only one. Fate's been smiling like an idiot since she woke up this morning. I wonder why?" She put a finger to her chin while putting on a thinking expression. "Maybe it has to do with her being able to live with her Nanoha for awhile" she teased.

A blush automatically went to my cheeks. How could Dr. Shamal just come out and say that? She's an evil doctor I tell you.

"I-I think she's just ready to be out of the hospital. I mean, she's been bugging you since last week about when she would be able to leave" I said trying to come up with a better reason for Fate to be happy.

"Whatever you say Nanoha, but denial never gets anyone anywhere. Take good care of Fate for me, but I'm sure you will" She says before walking off with a smirk.

Definitely EVIL!

I made my way to Fate-chan's room and I could definitely see what Dr. Shamal meant when she said about Fate smiling happily.

"Hey Fate-chan. How are you?"

"I'm so happy. I'm getting out of this hell hold and this uncomfortable bed"

In your face Dr. Shamal. She's just ready to get out of here.

"Well, when do we leave?"

She sighs. "Unfortunately, I have to have a few more tests before we can leave"

"Well that shouldn't take long, right?"

Maybe I shouldn't have asked that question. About time Fate was discharged, it was night time. Who would have thought a few test meant staying an extra six hours. Well I was just glad that we could finally go home.

Once we did make it back to my place, it was after nine. Fate looked like she was sleepy, so I quickly made my way to the truck of my car to get her wheel chair out. After opening the seat, I wheeled it to Fate-chan's side of the car, opened the door and helped her sit in the chair.

"Wow. You live here?" Fate said as she looked at the high building in front of her.

"Yeah, I do. I really like it here" I answered after closing the door and began wheeling her in to the building I lived in.

We were greeted as we went in and after returning the gesture, we went and boarded the elevator. After pressing the button with number five, the elevator began moving to the desired floor.

We took a left after getting off and stopped in front of room 506; my apartment. After opening the blue door, I quickly cut on the lights before wheeling Fate-chan in.

"Welcome to my home Fate-chan. I hope you like it"

"Whoa" was all she said as she surveyed my house.

Immediately walking in, the living room came into view. There was a sofa and love seat made of a white with blue trimmings around the edges. A glass table sat between the couches and the plasma 20 inch television. Off to the side sat a black dining room set that seated six people and just beyond that was the kitchen. Everything was made of stainless steel and marble and there was a built in bar. It was as if walking into a new apartment.

"You have a wonderful home Nanoha" Fate said almost dreamily.

"Thanks, but the best part is the view from the balcony. We have plenty of time to see that though. Are you hungry Fate-chan? I could cook you something if you would like"

"No, it okay. The meds that Shamal gave me are starting to kick in and I'm getting sleepy" and right then to prove her point, Fate-chan yawned.

It was a cute yawn I have to say, but I really couldn't dwell on it as I thought about an issue that I forgot about.

"I just remembered that I only have one bedroom. Well, I'll be sleeping on the couch then and you can take the bed"

"It's okay Nanoha. I can take the couch. It wouldn't feel right to take your bed and you sleep on the couch"

"It's okay Fate-chan. The couch is very comfy anyway. I just want to make sure that you get a really good sleep tonight since you'll be starting therapy tomorrow"

I smiled at Fate-chan to reassure her that everything was fine and slowly she smiled as well. I pushed her into my room and stopped on the left side on the bed. Since Fate-chan didn't have any of her clothes to change in, I picked one of my large sleeping shirts. In that way she wouldn't hurt or strain herself trying to get dressed.

"Here you are Fate-chan. You can sleep in this tonight and tomorrow we can go to your house and get some of your clothes"

"Sounds good"

I pulled the white covers on the bed back before helping Fate on the bed. She began undressing herself, which a blush came to my face. I didn't know if she felt comfortable with me around well she was changing, so I decided to wait outside.

"I'll be outside until you change" And I started making my way outside the room.

"Nanoha?" Fate says shyly. I turn to see a blush on her cheeks.

"Yes Fate-chan?"

"Well, can you….would it be okay if you help me change?"

A smile came to my lips. Fate was just too adorable.

"Sure"

Now that I thought about it, it was kind of stupid to expect Fate-chan to be able to undress herself. Maybe I was just embarrassed to see her undress. I've never seen anyone undress before outside of my family, so of course I would be shy about seeing Fate-chan's body.

I unbuttoned the rest of the buttons on the white shirt she was wearing. I slowly removed it from her shoulders and carefully slid the shirt down her shoulders. Heat spread to my cheeks as Fate-chan's well endowed breasts, covered by a black bra came into view. Her skin seemed so soft to the touch and I was tempted to do so, but I had to get Fate to bed. With the shirt off, next were the sweat pants.

I gently guided Fate back up to her feet as I gently pulled the sweat pants down. I blushed even more when I noticed that my face was really close to Fate-chan's most private regions. I tried moving faster so that I could move. I didn't want Fate-chan to think things about me.

With all her clothes, save for her bra and panties, I felt a little guilty because I could see for the first time, where Fate-chan had been shot. Three bandages graced her body, one on her left shoulder, one on her abdomen and the other on her left leg. Those at some point would turn into scars that would be constant reminders to Fate-chan of what happened that night. I didn't want her to have to think of that day ever again.

I put the sleeping shirt on her before sitting her back on the bed. I plumped the pillows before gently laying her down.

"Ugh" Fate-chan grunted out in pain.

"Are you okay?" I said worriedly. I hoped that she didn't hurt herself too bad.

"It's okay. I'm fine. Just worked some muscles that I shouldn't have" she attempted to smile.

With Fate-chan comfortably in bed, I placed the covers over her body. And before leaving the room, I picked out a sleeping shirt and an extra blanket.

"Good night Fate-chan"

"Good night Nanoha" I flicked the light switch before making my way to my comfy loveseat.

After changing and getting comfortable under the cover, I picked up the remote sitting on the table, pressing a button which dimmed the lights within the room. With the lights dimmed, I closed my eyes, letting sleep consume me, but not before smiling. I finally had someone to be with me.

~0~

I was awakened by what sounded like screaming. Fate was screaming. I ran to my bedroom without even cutting the lights on.

"No…. Don't hurt me. NO!" Fate screamed as I hurried to her side.

"Fate-chan…wake up" I said trying to shake her.

"No….leave me alone. Don't kill me"

She wasn't waking up. It seemed like my actions were scaring her even more. I smacked her on the cheek litely. She was sweating and breathing hard. I really didn't to wake her.

"Fate-chan, wake up" I gave her on last shake and that seemed to wake her up.

Her eyes seemed confused and scared. Finally realizing that she wasn't in her dream anymore, she seemed to calm down a little.

Seeing how scared she was, I placed my hands on her cheeks in hopes to comfort her.

"Everything is going to be okay Fate-chan. It's just a dream" She calmed down a little more. Her breaths weren't as fast anymore. "Are you okay? Did you have a nightmare?"

"Yeah"

"Was it about that night?"

She nods.

"I'm going to get some cloth okay?" Fate-chan was really sweating and I wanted to clean her up.

She nods and I make my way to the bathroom, wetting a cloth and coming back to her side. I began wiping the sweat off her. I could tell that Fate was still shaken by the dream. I mean who wouldn't, especially if it involved that night. I really wished I could make sure she would never have that dream again.

"Do you think you're going to be okay?"

"Yeah"

I really didn't want to leave, but if she said she was going to be okay, I shouldn't stay.

As I got up to leave, Fate-chan stops me by grabbing her arm. She grabbed it with so much forced and after looking at her, I knew she wasn't okay.

"Do you think you can sleep in here with me?" She was begging. I couldn't deny her.

"Sure" I smiled.

I made my way to the other side of the bed pulling the covers back before covering myself once I was on the bed. I looked over to Fate-chan, whom still was trembling a little bit. I search for her hand under the cover and once I found it, I held onto it; caressing it softly.

She turned her head to me, curious Burgundy eyes staring into my blue. I just smiled.

"I'll be right here. I wouldn't leave you, so go to sleep"

She also smiled and squeezed my hand before closing her eyes to sleep.

_I'll be right here Fate-chan. I'll be here to protect you._

**YES! It's finally finished. I still have to update Time Flies, but I'm going to sleep first. I hope you guys liked and please review. Thanks for reading.**


	6. And So My Heart Beats Quickly

Unexpected Circumstances

Chapter 6

An So My Heart Beats Quickly

When I woke up this morning, it felt so…..different than before. It felt….warm. For some reason it was making my body heat up from the new feeling. I became aware of my heart beating crazily when I realized the feeling of the warm skin of the arm that I was holding almost protectively as soft and slow breaths touched my skin litely. What a heavenly feeling to wake up to. I had never had someone sleep in bed with me before. It was a feeling that I could definitely get use to.

I slowly removed the arm that was wrapped around Fate-chan's arm before taking a glance at her. She looked so peaceful compared to how she looked last night. That terrified face was no longer there, which made me very happy and a smile made its way to my face just thinking that I could help her get a good night's sleep.

Unconsciously, my hand went to caress the sleeping face. It almost felt natural to do so and I was rewarded with sleepy eye lids opening to reveal those burgundy eyes that I've come to love so much.

"Good morning Fate-chan" I said with a smile.

"Good morning Nanoha" she said in a sleepy voice as she smiled as well.

"How did you sleep?"

"Better. Better than I have in a while and as childish as it sounds, thanks for sleeping with me last night. It really helped"

"No problem. I'm happy that my presence helped you sleep"

I caressed her cheek once more before removing it in order to look at the clock behind me. It was 9am and Fate-chan's therapy started at eleven.

"We should get up" I turned back to her. "Your therapy starts in two hours and I don't want Dr. Shamal to yell at me for not getting you there on time"

"Yeah, I wouldn't want you to face the wrath of Shamal" We both giggled.

I made my way off the bed, walking around to the other side to help Fate-chan out of bed. I removed the covers and scooped her up and guided her slowly to her wheelchair. With her settled in, I wheeled her to the bathroom. Arriving at our destination, I stop abruptly as we got inside.

Before coming in the bathroom, I didn't realize the possibility of me having to bathe Fate-chan. A blush came to my cheeks as thoughts of seeing a very naked Fate-chan came to mind.

"Nanoha, are you okay?" Fate-chan's voice snapped me out of my thoughts. I looked down at the confused face that was looking at me. How was I going to say this?

An even stronger blush came to my cheeks. "W-well, I didn't know if you would have any problems if I helped you b-bathe" What an idiot I just sounded like.

"Well I'm okay with it if you are?" Fate-chan simply replied.

"O-okay"

How was I going to survive this? I still couldn't wrap my head around seeing Fate-chan naked….OMG! Fate-chan would see me naked as well. I've never been naked in front of anyone before. What would Fate-chan think when she sees my body? Would she like what she saw or….I had to calm down. I couldn't think about this now.

Gathering all the courage I had, I moved to the front of the wheelchair. I moved my hand to the shirt that Fate-chan was wearing to unbutton it, but I snatched my hand back.

"Shall I, or are you okay doing it Fate-chan?" I was clearly blushing.

"It's okay Nanoha. I can use my good arm to unbutton it, but you'll have to do everything else" she laughed a little before beginning to unbutton the sleeping shirt.

Button after button, more of Fate-chan's flawless skin came into view. I quickly turned my head, clearly embarrassed to look any further. I didn't want Fate-chan to think anything, but even with that in mind, my eyes would drift back to her.

I just didn't understand it. It was as if a magnetic force was making my eyes move toward her. And I'm sure that my blush grew bigger as the bra and panty came into view. I know I already saw her in it, but it still made my heart beat nonetheless. It seemed like an intimate moment even though it wasn't.

When she got everything unbuttoned, I helped her up and carefully took the sleepy shirt off. For some reason, my mouth began to dry. Maybe because I knew what was going to be coming next. With Fate-chan's right arm snaked around my neck, I brought my hands up behind her back to unclasp her bra. I was afraid to look at her, but I did anyway. I could see a blush on her face appearing as I began to slide the soft fabric down her shoulders, revealing her voluptuous breasts.

I was fascinated. I had never seen anyone's breasts or body for that matter, other than my own. Fate-chan's breasts seemed so soft to the touch. I couldn't help staring a little.

"N-Nanoha, is everything okay?"

That snapped me out of my daze. My eyes fell on Fate-chan's. She was blushing up to her ears it seemed. She was embarrassed and that made me blush as well.

"I'm sorry Fate-chan. It's just…" It was too embarrassing to say it.

"Just what, Nanoha?"

"I-It's just that….I've never seen anyone naked before" I whispered the last part.

"Well if it makes you feel better, I haven't either" she said with a smile.

I couldn't help but smile back. That definitely made me feel better. "Well, hold on to me so I can finish undressing you"

When she held firmly on my shoulder, I made my descent down her body to take off her panties. I brought my hands to her hips, hooking my fingers under the sides of her panties and slowly began to pull them down.

My heart was currently doing back and front flips right now. This felt really intimate….almost as if I was undressing a lover. Little blonde hairs came into view followed by her treasure. As I began to guide the panties down Fate-chan's slender legs, I couldn't help but think how perfect she was. There were no flaws on her body minus the three bandages on her body that covered the shot wounds. But nonetheless, she was beautiful.

After Fate-chan carefully stepped out of her panties, I glanced over her beautiful body as I made my way back to my feet. She still had that cute blush on her face as I kept on glancing at her body. I guess it was time for me to get undressed.

With Fate-chan still holding me, I began to unbutton my shirt. I guess I can understand why Fate-chan was embarrassed with me staring at her because I was a little embarrassed right now with the way Fate-chan was looking at me. Things tend to seem different with the eyes of someone else looking at you and not only were my cheeks a flaming red, but my body seemed to be heating up by the second.

Air hit my body as my shirt fell from my arms revealing my blue and white bra and panty set to Fate-chan. She seemed to eye my body before looking in another direction as I took my bra off. I then took my panties off revealing myself to Fate-chan. Even though Fate-chan turned away, I could still feel her eyes on me the whole time.

Now finished undressing, I couldn't help but look at Fate-chan. I wanted to see if her eyes would tell me something. I wasn't sure actually what, but the way her eyes seemed to be glazed as she surveyed every inch of my body, made my heart jump.

"O-okay, let's get in the shower" she nods.

I guided Fate-chan's right arm around my neck and turned my body sideways to wrap my arm around her waist. A jolt of something I had never felt before spread through my body as my breast connected to Fate-chan's breast and my treasure rubbed her leg litely. I looked up at her and she looked down at me, both of us looking like tomatoes.

She felt it too?

I didn't want to ask since I was already embarrassed at the current situation. So I continued helping Fate-chan toward the shower ignoring the new intense sensations that were still going through my body as my body continued to touch Fate-chan's.

I had relief once we were in the shower. I gently helped her to the floor before going to get some wash rags and towels. With the towels hung on the shower door and rags in hand, I went in and turned the water so that it was a little more hot than warm.

I let the water wash over my body for a few seconds before turning to Fate-chan. She was looking up at me; her body starting to get wet from the water. I tried to ignore how wonderful she looked with water dripping down her soft and beautiful skin and concentrated on getting her out of here so she wouldn't be late for her first day of therapy.

I grabbed the body wash, poured some on the rag and began washing Fate-chan's back while being mindful of the bandages. With her back done, I began washing her shoulders and then made my way down to her breasts.

So this is what it felt like to touch someone intimately….well not really in my case. Even though the rag prevented me from fully touching the mounds, I could still feel them. Fate-chan's body was leaning on my now as I washed every inch of her breasts. Her breath seemed to pick up just a little and I was confused to why. I was just washing her body….right? I had never experienced anything like this so it was confusing, but I ignored it and continued what I was doing. I went from her breasts to her toned stomach, still being mindful of the bandage as I washed her. Fate-chan's breath all but stopped and let out a surprised moaning sound when the rag touched her most private area. And as quickly as it happened, Fate-chan's good arm grabbed my hand before I could go any further.

I looked at her. Her breasts were moving that matched her fast breaths. Her eyes soon met mine. Her cheeks were flushed, but what stood out the most was the look that she was giving me. It was a look that no one had ever given me before. It was a mix between embarrassment and desire. How was I to respond to that look? I didn't know.

"Fate-chan?" I asked curiously.

"I'll take it from here Nanoha"

"O-okay. I'll wash your hair" I said before handing her the rag and began to wash the golden strands behind her.

Even as I began to wash myself, I couldn't get the sound that Fate-chan made out of my mind. I wanted to know what the cause of it was. Maybe it was that same feeling that I felt when Fate-chan's breasts touched mine. I wonder…

"Nanoha, I'm done"

I jumped a little. "O-okay"

I made my way to the shower knob turning the water off. I helped Fate-chan up and with her firmly holding on the shower bar, I got the towels wrapping them around myself and my hair before doing the same to Fate-chan.

Glancing at the clock after wheeling Fate-chan back into the room, I noticed we had used much more time than I expected. Hastily running around the room, I grabbed our clothes, dried us off and got dressed as fast as we could manage. I wanted to cook a good breakfast for Fate-chan, but there was no time so I grabbed some fruits for us before rushing to the elevator and out to my car.

We made it just in time. What a relief that I wouldn't have to get an ear full from Dr. Shamal. We made it inside the building; the nurse showed us where we needed to go after giving Fate-chan's name. The room had all type of equipment in it that I wondered what Fate-chan would be using.

"Hi, you must be Fate and Nanoha. Dr. Shamal have told me about you two" I wondered what she told her about us. We shook the lady's hand. "I'm Shari. I'll be helping you from now on with your rehabilitation"

"It's nice to meet you Shari. Please take care of me" Fate-chan lowered her head.

"Well, let's get started then. We'll start with some strength training and then we'll see how far you can walk with the help of the bars" she looked toward me. "There's some chairs over their Nanoha. This is going to be a while" she said taking Fate-chan from me.

"It's okay. I don't mind. I'll be over there Fate-chan. Do your best"

"I will" and with that said, Shari took Fate-chan over to lift some lite weights.

Fate-chan was in pain. Even the little weights were hard for her left arm to lift. It was really hard for me to see the pain on her face. I liked it when she was laughing and smiling. I was glad when she had a break. We were laughing and chatting together, but it was short lived. Next were the walking bars. I knew that this was going to be even worse than the weights because she would have to work all the places she had been shot just to be able to walk. She would be putting pressure on her left shoulder trying to support her weight on the bars, her left leg would hurt trying to walk on it and her stomach would hurt as she moved. I wasn't liking this. And when she put her hands on the bars, I could see the fear in her eyes.

My heart broke when she took the first step. She was shouting out in pain with tears streaming down her cheeks and had gritted teeth. It was a sad sight that I couldn't help but cry as well. But even with the tears, her eyes seemed to burn with determination and she took the next step.

~0~

The sun was setting and the breeze was becoming much cooler. It had been a long day for Fate-chan and it was showing on her face. After grabbing a quick meal, I drove to Fate-chan's place in order for her to get some of her things.

The neighborhood seemed nice. There were houses of all sizes, fresh grass and gardens. There were kids playing with their friends. I couldn't help but feel nostalgic because this reminded me of my days growing up at home. I had missed those days at times. I was surrounded by my loving family all the time, but moving out left me lonely at times.

I spared a glance at Fate-chan whom looked really exhausted, but I couldn't help but smile anyway. At least I wouldn't be alone for now. I had her with me.

I pulled into the drive thru of the house that Fate-chan pointed out to be hers. It was a nice two story house. There was a porch with a swing, big windows, a garden in the front and around the sides. It seemed to me like a house for a family and it made me wonder even more if Fate-chan had any. Even when she was in the hospital, no one came to see her but me and it always nagged me to why. Maybe I would ask her later.

Since there was no ramp, I helped Fate-chan as we made our way to the house. She took out the keys, opened the door and we slowly made our way inside turning on the lights.

I was amazed at how the house was nicely put. Everything seemed to be organized by color and everything was well put together and coordinated. But as nice as it was, I kept on getting a lonely vibe from the place.

"You have a nice home Fate-chan" I said still holding her; her good arm around my neck and my arm around her waist.

"Thank you. It was my mother's house" There was a different tone in her voice when she said that and I knew it wasn't good. I decided not to press any further.

"So where is your room so we can get your things?"

"It's up stairs to your left" With that said, I helped her up the steps and followed the directions she gave me.

The room was a really nice size. There was a full bedroom set; everything black. The curtains and the walls were the only things that were different colors in the room. The curtains and walls being white. After surveying the room, we made our way inside and I sat Fate-chan down on her bed.

By chance I guess, something caught my attention from the corner of my eye. Turning towards the night stand by the bed, a lone picture stood there. I picked it up looking at its content.

"Wow" was my first reaction before I took a seat next to Fate-chan.

The picture contained a woman with long purple locks wearing a white blouse and jeans. Her smile resembled Fate-chan's. What caught my eye the most was the fact that there were two Fate-chan's in the picture. They looked to be in their teenage years. One had their hair down wearing a black tank top and blue jean shorts and tennis shoes to match. The other had her hair curled wearing a pink sundress and white flip flops. So Fate-chan does have a family. They looked so happy in this picture that I couldn't help but smile as well.

"I didn't know you have a twin Fate-chan" I looked to Fate-chan before looking back at the lovely photo.

"Yeah. This is Alicia" she pointed to the one with the pink sundress. "She was really girly and I was just the opposite. I was a serious tomboy and we would always fight about me looking more feminine." She chuckled.

"You looked so cute though" she blushed. "And this is your mother?" I pointed to the older woman.

"Yeah that's my mom. Her name is Precia" she said it with such fondness.

"She's beautiful. You have her smile"

"Yeah, I've been told that a lot. Alicia was more like mom, so I was at least happy to have her smile"

"Are you guys still close like in this picture?" The smile on her face faded instantly and I knew that I shouldn't have asked that question. "I'm sorry Fate-chan. I shouldn't have asked. I'll get you some clothes"

She placed a hand on mine before I could get up. "No….it's okay" I could tell she was fighting back her sadness. "When I was fifteen, the three of us went on a trip that we would go on every year before school. We were all excited about it as we always were. We just loved being with each other and that year was no different. We were driving and the guy next to us was swerving in and out of the lane, hitting us into the next lane with oncoming traffic"

She paused and I couldn't bare to hear the rest.

"Fate-chan…"

"It's okay Nanoha" she said cutting me off. "When my mom hit the brakes, we stopped with the passenger seat facing the coming cars…..Alicia was in that seat. I remember waking up the next day with cuts and bruises, but when my mom told me Alicia was gone, I felt so empty and alone. She was my other half. She knew how I was feeling without me having to utter a word. She was my older sister and she was gone. Mom wasn't the same after that and then we found out she had cancer and then she was….she was gone"

So that's why Fate-chan never got any visitors while she was in the hospital. She really had been through a lot….more than what I could say that I had been through. To lose her family like that and to live alone, I could only imagine the pain she had suffered. I wanted to hold her. To tell her that everything would be okay, but before I could she told me that we should get the clothes. And I did as she wanted.

I could tell that talking about Fate-chan's family really made her sad. How could it not. Nothing was said on the drive home and even as we made it to my room. I pulled out Fate-chan's night clothes, helped her put them on and helped her to bed. After I tucked her in, I went to go change into my night clothes, but was stopped by a hand gently holding mine.

I slowly turned to face her. There were so many emotions roaming through those burgundy eyes. Sadness, loneliness, but mainly desperation.

"Sleep with me?" I could also hear the desperation in her voice.

How could I deny her when she sounds like that? I wouldn't be able to deny her anyway.

"Always" I said trying to smile. It was killing me to see her like that. "I'm going to put some sleeping clothes on and I'll be back okay?"She nods.

With that, I went to my closet and put a pink sleeping shirt on and made my way back to my bed. I covered myself up after getting comfortable; my eyes automatically falling on Fate-chan. I wanted to know if she was okay, but I knew that she wasn't and I didn't want to make her feel even worse by bringing it up.

So I search for her hand and when I did, I held it gently. Her head turned as her eyes fell on me. There must have been so many things going on in her mind, but I just wanted her to know that I was there for her. And I guess she understood because she leaned onto my shoulder and began to cry her pain out. I took her in my arms as best as I could without hurting her and held her. I would continue to hold her as long as she needed me to and I did until she fell asleep.

~0~

My eyes opened looking at the clock through my drowsiness. It was three in the morning. I still had time to sleep and I wasn't going to waste it. I turned over to my right in order to get comfortable and almost instantly, I could feel the warmth that was next to me and fighting sleep, my eyes opened.

Fate-chan was simply….beautiful. The moon was shining on her making her look like a golden goddess. I never really noticed just how beautiful Fate-chan was until now since I've been so occupied in taking care of her that I didn't really get the chance to really look at her. She was simply breathtaking. I've never seen anyone so beautiful.

All the things Fate-chan had told me about her family broke my heart. How could someone so beautiful, loving and nice be hurt so much in her life? I couldn't understand it. She was the best thing that had happened to my life recently….she was my savor. Shouldn't she have been given a break from more pain?

My hand went to her forehead, moving the strands of hair that blocked my view of her. The skin was on contagious that my hand ran down her face, cupping her tender cheek. My eyes glance over her elegant face once more before falling on the lips that I kissed once before. My thumb slowly caresses the soft plumb lips. Fate-chan's breath sent tingles down my body, making my heart beat quickly. I couldn't control my body as I lean in closer.

"_What are you doing to me….Fate-chan?"_ Was I thought before capturing the lips of the angel before me.

**Hope you guys like it. I'm sorry for the late update. I've been really busy w/ school. Hopefully this makes up for things. Sorry Jane about your late birthday present. This is dedicated to you! Please review!**


	7. Everything Becomes Clear

Unexpected Circumstances

Chapter 7

Everything…Becomes Clear

Since I've stolen that kiss from Fate-chan, I've been feeling bad. When I think of kissing someone, we both should be conscious of it….both aware, right? I mean the first time I kissed her, I thought she was dead, but the second time was different. It wasn't out of gratitude like the first…it was something more. It was something so much more special that I couldn't just up and give it to anyone else. And that's why I should have been able to do it while she was awake.

Truthfully, I don't know if I would have been able to do it anyway. These feelings that I have when Fate-chan touches me, or when she smiles that smile that makes those burgundy crescents shine are not feelings that I've known before that it's almost frightening. I can't even comprehend why my heart jumps, my body heats and melts at the same time when I'm with her. And it's crazy because she doesn't even have to touch me for it to happen.

Those eyes….Fate-chan doesn't know what those eyes do to me when they seem to see within the depths of me. Those magical orbs that look at me like no other….why does my heart flutter? Why does her touch give me goose bumps? Why does her smile and the way she looks at me makes me feel like she would rather only smile and look at me? But most of all, why does my heart constricts at the thought of Fate-chan not being here with me?

Could I….be in love?

That question has plagued my mind for the past week and I couldn't figure out why. I mean shouldn't knowing you are in love with someone be so simple like how they made it in the movies? What I found out is that it's really not that simple. I didn't know what it meant to be in love because I've never been in love before. I couldn't figure out if this was love that I was feeling, or infatuation, or pity.

It couldn't be pity or infatuation because I genuinely want to help Fate-chan get better. She's a kind, funny, and beautiful person. I want to always see Fate-chan smile and I hurt when she's hurt. I want to see that cute pout she gives when I don't cook lasagna and garlic bread and I love how she whines when I don't give her the double chocolate brownies she likes. I want to hear that laugh that makes the room ten times brighter. I just want Fate-chan to be happy because dammit she deserves it, but….I want to be the person to give her that happiness. I want to take that pain away that she still has in her heart and make new and happy ones with her. I want to be the one to do this because…..because I…..

~0~

Fate-chan has really been making progress in therapy. She's even been taking a few steps on her own and she can lift things with her left arm better. I'm so proud of her. Shari even said that if Fate-chan keeps it up, she'll be walking with a cane in a few weeks. Fate-chan was also well enough to get her bandages off this week. It's just been a good week for her and so to celebrate, I decided to cook her favorite meal tonight.

The lasagna and garlic bread was in the oven, so all there was left to do was the salad. I grabbed the lettuce, tomatoes, and carrots from the fridge and began cutting them on the cutting board.

"Mmmm, something smells wonderful" I turned around from my task and saw Fate-chan using the wall as her guide to walk.

That Fate-chan. Ever since she's been able to take a few steps, she refuses to use the wheelchair…even when I protest.

"You're so stubborn Fate-chan. You know that?" I said going back to my task of chopping the veggies.

"Yeah, yeah" she said sarcastically. "Well that's not the first time I've heard that statement" She grunted as she began walking towards the dining table. "My mother told me that all the time. She would say 'Fate-chan, you're so stubborn. Where do you get it from?' And then she would put on her thinking face and say 'It reminds me so much of your father and that's why I left him'"

I couldn't help, but giggle at her imitation of her mother. Fate-chan's been talking about her family more as time has gone by and it makes me feel special that Fate-chan talks to me about them since she said she has never talked to anyone about her family before.

A smile came to my lips. I've been so happy and it's all due to the blonde that was still struggling to get to the table.

"Do you need any help old lady? I think that if you take any longer, I will have aged twenty years" I giggled.

"No thank you" she pouted. "I can get there on my own"

"Okay, but don't keep the food waiting. We're having your favorite tonight"

"Lasagna and garlic bread?" her eyes seemed to light up with excitement.

"Yes" That did the trick. Before I knew it, she was sitting at the table.

Fate-chan loved Lasagna too much. She had me cooking it most of the time for dinner and it was really hard getting her to eat anything else especially with that pout she would give me. She got lucky tonight. Only because she's doing well, I decided to cook it tonight.

"Does this mean you're going to cook it from now on?" her eyes looking hopeful.

"No, of course not Fate-chan. I've already told you no more lasagna. It's not good to eat it every day. We're only having it tonight to celebrate your progress in therapy"

"But it's so good when you make it Nanoha" she said with puppy dog eyes.

"Don't give me that look Fate-chan. That trick will not work anymore" She pouted and crossed her arms. She was so adorable. "Aww baby Fate-chan is so cute" I said in a baby voice while pinching her cheeks.

"St-op it Na-no-ha" she said while I continued to pull her cheeks.

She grabbed my hands, pulling them close to her mouth and kissed them. Now I was embarrassed and I could tell I was blushing like an idiot. I turned my back to her and went back to cutting the veggies to save myself from further embarrassment. I could hear her giggling behind me.

"That's payback" she giggled.

"Meanie" I giggled as well, but it stopped as my mind went into thinking.

Fate-chan had been really playful and somewhat flirty lately. She's been holding my hand, hugging me more, or would touch me in a way that seemed more intimate sending my heart into a heart attack. She also compliments my appearance and tells me how beautiful I am. I'm seriously going to die before I can figure what this is all about. I have to know because my heart can't take my feelings and Fate-chan's actions combined. After dinner….I'll tell her my feelings I decided.

The buzzer went off saying that the lasagna and bread was done. Using the oven mitts, I took out the food and put it on the counter. I spared a glance at Fate-chan as I went to the cabinet to get the plates and she was excited and impatient at the same time. I guess it was that good for her to be looking like that, but it made me happy that she loves my cooking.

With the plates ready and loaded with food, I sat them down on the table and without waiting, Fate-chan hurriedly picked up her fork and started eating.

"Mmm Nanoha. This is soooo good. I love you so much for bending the rules and making this for me. Thank you" she smiled as she occupied her sights on the food in front of her.

There was that word again. Love. I wonder what it feels like to have someone say it to you. I bet it would be the greatest feeling anyone can experience. But I know it would also be a wonderful feeling to say it to the person you love.

Oh Fate-chan, I….

"Hey Nanoha, we should make a toast" she said excitedly as she began to pour some of the red wine in the wine glasses on the table.

"What should we toast to Fate-chan?" I said as I raised my wine glass.

"You go. You made this wonderful dinner"

"Okay um…" I paused. What was I to toast to? This would be a good time to tell Fate-chan my feelings, but I didn't have the nerve with her looking straight at me. "Let's make a toast to your progress and success in therapy. I'm so proud of you Fate-chan" I smiled. We clinked our glasses and took a sip of the delicious wine. Fate-chan surprised me when she put her glass back up.

"I would also like to make a toast as well" she said before placing a hand on top of my hand that lay on the table.

She began caressing my hand with her thumb. My heart began to beat faster looking at the soft hand that was placed on mine's then shifting to the burgundy eyes that looked at me more seriously than before.

"I would like to make a toast to you Nanoha" What? Me? "You've been there for me since I woke up in the hospital and you've helped me a lot with therapy and with taking care of me in general. I really appreciate you for your generosity. No one's ever done that for me outside of my family….or made delicious lasagna even after saying no more lasagna" I couldn't help but giggle and Fate-chan joined in for a little before turning serious again.

"Thank you Nanoha for everything. You don't know how much this means to me…..how much you mean to me" She said that with so much confidence that I was rendered speechless.

Those were the types of things she would say. Things that had double meanings. I didn't want to hope for things that probably weren't going to happen. I smiled and clinked the glass with Fate-chan's before saying "You're welcome" and drank more than just a sip of the wine this time. Fate-chan had me going out of my mind. I would just wait a little longer to get my thoughts together before telling her my feelings and then I'll know everything.

We went through dinner with the usual laughs and giggles. Everything about Fate-chan was contagious that it made me realize even more that I wouldn't want to live without her. I just hope she feels the same.

With dinner over, I picked up the plated and put them in the sink. I gripped the rim of the sink tightly as I lowered my head. How was I going to start this? I started to turn toward her, but I stopped and turned back to the sink. This was too scary. What if she thought I was weird or became mad when I told her that I kissed her while she was sleep and the reason behind the kiss? I didn't want her to leave. I didn't want to lose Fate-chan….but I knew if I didn't say anything, I would regret it later on.

"Fate-chan?" I said hesitantly.

"Yes Nanoha"

Here goes nothing. "I have to tell you something"

"What is it? It sounds serious" she said with concern.

"I guess it is" I took a breath. "Well, I kinda did something one night that I shouldn't have done, but I don't regret it because….because I…"

Why couldn't I say it? It was right there on the tip of my tongue. I guess the thought of her rejecting me was too strong because I didn't know what I would do if that were to happen.

A hand landed unexpectedly on my left shoulder causing me to turn reflexively. Fate-chan released my shoulder, making her way to the ribbon holding my hair, pulling it out, which caused my brown locks to fall down my shoulders and back. I was so confused to what was going on. She looked so serious, her eyes never leaving mine as she moved closer to me, closing the gap between our bodies.

Our bodies connected and I became aware of the warmth coming from her body as legs connected to legs, stomachs connected to stomachs and breasts connected to breasts. I gasped as I began to feel the same sensations I felt before when I was bathing Fate-chan, but this was much more intense.

She continued to stare into my eyes as her left arm snaked around my waist, with her right making its way through my brown tresses. My eyes felt heavy and my breath seemed to pick up as Fate-chan's face neared mine.

"Fate…chan…?" I breathlessly whisper

Soft lips crash into mine. My eyes widen in shock. Fate-chan was really kissing me. All coherent thoughts left my mind and my eyes began to feel heavy again as Fate-chan alternated between sucking my top and bottom lip. I lifted the arms that once lay limply by my sides, move to her shoulders before snaking them around her neck, pulling her closer to me as I returned the kiss with twice the intensity. Her arms tightened around me as we moaned and panted as her tongue searched every part of my mouth.

This feeling….I've never experienced anything like it before. My body was on fire. A throbbing feeling was making its way between my legs and it grew stronger with every kiss, pant and moan. As much as I didn't want to stop kissing her, I had to in order to catch my breath. I looked in her eyes as she looked back into mine. I searched them in order to find an answer, but I wasn't given one.

"Fate-chan?"

"That's what you were going to tell me, right? About you kissing me that night?"

She knew? My eyes grew wide with shock as my cheeks began to burn at the thought of her knowing about the kiss all along. I guess that what all the flirty and touches were about.

"Yes, I knew Nanoha. I woke up feeling lips on mine….your lips"

"Why didn't you say anything then?"

"I was just as scared as you Nanoha. I've never been through anything like this before or felt feelings like this for the matter. And I figured you were embarrassed about it judging by the way you were acting. So that's why I started flirting in order to hint to you that I was feeling the same. I meant everything I said during the toast I made Nanoha. I've never loved anyone more"

My eyes seemed to echo those last words over and over again. "Y-you love me?"

She smiled that smile that I love so much and her eyes seemed to brighten up her face. She was beautiful.

"I've loved you since I first laid eyes on you Nanoha. I remember back to that time in the alley and I had just been shot. I was so scared, but I was happy because of you. I thought that if I would die that day, I would have died gladly if I could just stare into your eyes and stare at your beauty. I thought it was a dream, but when I finally woke up, you were there. I was so happy because I could look into your eyes again. I could see your beauty again" she place her hand on my cheek, wiping the tears away the came from my eyes. "You took my breath away. You take my breath away every day. If you're not close to me, I don't feel safe. I long to feel the warmth of your body next to me. Your presence gives me strength and courage to do things that I've never done before. I long to see your smile, to hear that contagious laugh, but I love it when your eyes sparkle with glee. You don't know just how much you've made my life so much better Nanoha" Tears began to stream from her eyes and I quickly wiped them away.

"I was so alone before you Nanoha. It still amazes me how I was able to live on, but I hoped deep down inside that I would meet someone to mend my broken heart and you've done that for me. I know that I wouldn't be here if you hadn't come into my life and I never want to be without you because I love you so much. More than anything….more than myself"

I was sad, but happy at the confession. No one had ever said such beautiful things to me like that. I was happy because it came from Fate-chan….the one I loved so dearly.

"I love you too, Fate-chan. I was alone before you as well. I was missing something that I family couldn't provide and just being with you makes me feel whole" I leaned in kissing her briefly before placing my hands on her cheeks, looking at those beautiful eyes. "I never want to be without you, so please stay with me forever"

Fate-chan leaned her head on mine. "Forever and ever" she said before connecting our lips once more.

The kiss became hungry within an instant and I found myself waiting to feel the soft skin under Fate-chan's clothes. With Fate-chan sucking my bottom lip, my hands made their way to the buttons of the blouse she had on unbuttoning them.

I ran my hands down the valley between her breasts to her flat stomach before going back up. I could feel Fate-chan shiver from the trail I was leaving on her skin. The need to touch her grew intensely and with her soft breasts in each hand, I gave them a squeeze.

"N-Nanoha" she moaned in my mouth. The way she moaned my name seemed to fuel my desire to touch her even further. Without noticing, my hands slipped under the bra connecting with the warm skin under it.

"Ahh" she moaned throwing her head back which caused her to lose balance making us fall to the floor.

"Fate-chan, are you all right?" I said with panic. I could tell from her face that she was hurt in some way.

"I'll be fine. Let's just wait until I get a little bit better before we try that again, okay?" she laughed weakly.

"Sure" I glanced at the clock. It was almost eleven and I had to be a work in the morning. "We should get some sleep" she nodded and I helped her up.

We slowly made our way to the bedroom. I sat her down on the left side of the bed before going to get our night clothes. Not too long after, I flicked off the lights and cuddled within Fate-chan's arms.

"I could really get use to this" she said sleepily.

"Me too" I pulled her close to me before repositioning my head so that I could look at her and she looked at me. "I love you Fate-chan"

"I love you too Nanoha" And we brought our lips together before going to sleep.

**Hope you guys enjoyed! Thanks for all the reviews from last chapter and please feel free to review now. Thanks for reading.**

**To YokoShizuma: Just wanted to thank you for the comment you gave me. I wouldn't say I was the best. I feel I could do better and that there are way better writers than me, but thank you anyway. Your comment made my day so much better. I would be glad to have you do some fan art for my stories and I'm honored you would do so. I dedicate this chapter to you my friend. I hope you liked it **


	8. Wanting to Be With You

Unexpected Circumstances

Chapter 8

Wanting to Be With You

Going into work had to be the hardest thing that I had to do today. It had been weeks since I've been into work and I definitely found it hard leaving my precious Fate-chan home all alone. And to top it off, being the CEO of a business company, I knew there was probably a stack of paper work needing to be filled out. This was definitely going to be a bad day.

Sure enough when I made it inside my office, there was the stack of papers from hell. I loosened the buttons of my suit jacket and flopped down in my desk chair. I couldn't help but think that I should had stayed home another day. After getting my usual coffee from my secretary, I made my way through the stack of papers hoping they would just disappear.

A few hours and five coffees later, I was finally finished. More importantly, I could go home to my Fate-chan. I grabbed my discarded suit jacket putting it on and grabbed my purse quickly making my way out of the building. I wanted to see Fate-chan. I needed to see her more than anything.

I finally made it home. I practically ran inside after I got out of the car. I couldn't explain how I was feeling, but I just knew that I need to be with Fate-chan right now. And so I quickly unlocked the door and went inside.

"Fate-chan" I called as I closed the door, starting to get rid of the painful high heels.

"In here Nanoha" Her voice was coming from the kitchen and that's where I went after my shoes were off.

As I made my way to the kitchen, I noticed the wonderful smell of food. It smelled like pasta…and garlic bread? That Fate-chan. She really needs to have some self restraint when it comes to garlic bread. Once I made it to where Fate-chan would be, my complaints about her eating garlic bread too much was forgotten completely. The sight of her just takes my breath away every time.

She had on a loose blue button up shirt with the sleeves folded up to her elbows. Black jeans were worn over her legs and her hair was up in a high ponytail which I've never seen before. I chuckled as my vision took hold of the metal cane that was next to her. Must have finally gotten it today. Nonetheless, she was beautiful and I felt the need to be close to her.

As soon as I was close enough, I wrapped my arms around her waist pulling her close to my body to feel the warmth that I missed feeling the whole day.

"Hey, my little old lady" I teased as I whispered in her ear. I could feel her shiver.

"Hey, my sexy business woman" she said huskily as she turned her head to the side giving me a gentle kiss. I loved it when she talked in her husky voice. It turned my insides on fire.

"I love it when you talk like that, Fate-chan" I said in my own sexy voice as I kissed her ear.

"Oh really?" She said turning to face me. I wrapped my arms around her neck standing on my toes so that I was closer to her luscious lips.

"Really" Without a second to spare, I captured her lips.

Fate-chan was intoxicating. Her smell, her lips, her body, everything was setting me ablaze. Her hands ran over my body making me moan into her mouth. Waiting for Fate-chan to get better was becoming a problem for me as the weeks passed because all I wanted to do more than anything was to touch her and have her touch me….but it had to wait.

Breaking the kiss, I stared into Burgundy eyes and she stared into mine. A smile quickly fell upon my lips. "I missed you Fate-chan"

"Me too Nanoha" She drew me in her arms burying her face in my neck leaving a nice kiss there.

I couldn't help the small moan the came from my lips "You better stop Fate-chan. I don't think you'll be safe much longer if you keep that up" She giggles and pulls back from my neck.

"I don't think you'll be safe much longer if you continue being as beautiful as you are"

"Well I guess we're both not safe because I can't stop being beautiful" I smiled before giving her a quick kiss. "What's for dinner?" I said bringing my attention back to the wonderful smell in the kitchen.

"Pasta…"

"And?" She must have thought I couldn't smell the garlic bread. Her eyes moved from mine when I raised an eyebrow. "Fate-chan…"

"I'm sorry Nanoha. I couldn't help it. Forgive me?" She pouted her lips and made puppy dog eyes. I sighed knowing I was defeated.

"I'll forgive up if you give me a kiss" She smiled.

"Yes Ma'ma" She said in her husky voice of doom before claiming my lips in a short but passionate kiss. "Come" She escorted me to the dining table, pulling a chair out for me. I thanked her by pulling her down by her shirt and placing a soft kiss on her lips. "Dinner will be ready in a bit" she said in a daze before walking back to finish preparing the food.

Dinner was spent with laughter and lots of flirting. The food was mostly forgotten as Fate-chan and I were so caught up in each other that it was hard to think of anything else other than each other. I was captivated. I loved the way she smiled as she turned her head when she was embarrassed. I loved the way her hand would leave heat on my skin when she softly touched me. I loved the way she simply looked at me before taking my hand in hers and softly kissed it before leaning over the table to kiss me. After she released my aching lips, she would bring her lips to my ear nibbling on it before whispering how beautiful I was. Fate-chan knew how to make me feel special and I love her so much for it.

Since Fate-chan cooked, I figured I'd wash the dishes. Almost finished, I felt warm arms wrap around me and full chest against my back. I found myself almost dropping the dish in my hand just so I can melt in her arms.

"Let's take a shower, Nanoha" Kisses ran up and down my neck and I found myself being lost in the sensation of Fate-chan's mouth.

"L-let me just finish the dishes okay?" She placed one last kiss on my head.

"Don't keep me waiting too long" She said huskily as she tried walking as sexy as she could with a limp and a cane. Surprisingly, she walked really sexy and had me hurrying to finish the dishes.

The water in the bathroom was running as I made my way into the bedroom. I quickly discarded my clothes before heading to the bathroom. As I made it to the door, I stopped as I saw Fate-chan looking in the mirror with such sad eyes. Her fingers grazed over the scars that she would permanently have. It made me sad just seeing her like that. I loved seeing her smile. That's what I wanted to see…Fate-chan always smiling.

Wrapping my arms around her, I placed a lingering kiss on her smooth back before peeking my head from behind her so I could look at her in the mirror. "What are you thinking about, baby?"

She sighed. "These scars will always be a consist reminder of what happened that night. It's still painful to look at these ugly scars on my body" It seemed like the sadness in her eyes began intensify making my heart break. I couldn't help feeling the guilt that I had come back. If I hadn't gone down that alley that night, then none of this would have happened. Fate-chan wouldn't be sad right now.

"Fate-chan," I turned her so that she was facing me. "I know that it must be hard for you. I couldn't possibly know the extent of your pain" I cupped her cheeks in my hands caressing it as tenderly as I could. "But, I want you to know that I'm here for you whenever you need me. I want to protect you because I love you. So come to talk to me when you need me. If you need to be held, to be kissed, anything, just come to me. I'll never leave your side Fate-chan, okay?" She nodded as she placed her hands over mine.

"And Fate-chan, these scars don't make you any less beautiful" I said kissing the scar on her arm. "You are beautiful" I bent down to kiss the scar on her abdomen. Her breath was picking up with each kiss I made. I loved it all "You're a beautiful goddess, Fate-chan" On my knees, I brought my lips to the scar on her leg taking it in my mouth. A moan escaped her lips as her hands tangled in my hair. Looking up into the burgundy eyes I love so much "I love you Fate-chan" I smiled.

She smiled, pulling me up into her arms kissing me gently. The moment was perfect, expect for the guilt I had.

"I do feel guilty though, Fate-chan" I said resting my head on her breasts.

"Why is that?" She wrapped me within a warm embrace.

"It's my fault that you got hurt. If I never went into the alley alone, then you wouldn't have been hurt" Without realizing it tears escaped from my eyes.

"Nanoha" Fate-chan said softly as I buried my face within her breasts as I continued to cry. "Nanoha, look at me" I removed my head from her soft pillows and looked into her eyes. She wiped my eyes before cupping my right cheek. "If none of this happened, then we wouldn't have met. Do you know how lost I was before I met you Nanoha. I was alone and no one cared until you came along. You gave me back that love I was craving to feel and you mended my heart and made me into such a better person Nanoha. If I had to choose, I wouldn't change anything if it meant I wouldn't have you in my life. Don't blame yourself. It was my decision to save you and I don't regret it Nanoha because I would give my life for you any day" Her declaration made me cry even harder. "I love you Nanoha. More than anything"

"I love you too, Fate-chan" We kissed once more.

"Hey, let's get in the shower before the water gets cold" She said as she tenderly wiped my tears.

"Yeah" I told her she held me as we made it inside the shower.

After the love felt confession, I would have thought Fate-chan to look happy, but the sadness never left her eyes. She must still be sad. How could she not be? It was such a traumatic experience to get over quickly. She needed comfort and I would give it to her.

Dropping the soap and rag from my hand, I walked up to Fate-chan caressing her cheek. She closed her eyes as she leaned into my touch. When she opened them up again, I could see the tears in her eyes. She needed me badly and without thinking twice, I wrapped up arms around her holding her in a tight embrace as she cried out her pain.

After the day I've had, I didn't feel the need to put clothes on after I got out of the shower. I quickly made it to bed waiting for Fate-chan to come out of the bathroom. When she did, she limped her way over to the closet to put something on.

"Don't Fate-chan" I stopped her as she grabbed a sleeping shirt. She looked at me with a confused expression. "I want to sleep with nothing but our bodies tonight" She smiled and made it to bed after hitting the lights.

Even in the darkness I could see her eyes penetrating me. "I love you Nanoha. I hope you don't get tired of me saying it.

"Never. I love you too"

I felt her body melt into mine as she came closer to me. The warmth of her body sent shivers down my spine. She captured my lips, her breasts pressing into mine. I wanted to go further with her. I wanted her hands all over me, but for tonight, I would hold her in my arms. After we parted, Fate-chan placed her head on my shoulder melting in the safety of my arms.

**The chapter's finished. I hope you enjoyed. Sorry for the lateness. I had my stories on a flash drive and it stopped working all of a sudden, so I pretty much lost all the future chapters I wrote for my stories. I'll be updating the rest later today. Please review!**


	9. Day full of Fatechan

Unexpected Circumstances

Chapter 9

Day full of Fate-chan

I was in heaven at the moment. Today I could finally relax. Being away from work for so long caused me to have to make it up without a break. Today on the other hand, would be a wonderful one because I could be with Fate-chan all day. And what was better than spending time with the woman I loved. Nothing.

I moved closer into the warmth that circled around me and Fate-chan's warm arms tightened around my body. A faint smile came to my lips as she buried her face with my brown locks, placing a faint kiss on top of them. I never got tired of being held by her and I was determined to keep it that way.

With the thought of today being a special one, I allowed sleep to over take me once again….but was soon interrupted by an unexpected phone call. My phone ringing definitely wasn't a part of what I imagined would happen today. This was definitely a bad start to my day of leisure.

I carefully moved the warm arm that belonged to my beloved before moving away from her warmth entirely in order to stop that annoying ringing.

"Hello" I noticed that my voice was more irritable and harsher than I expected.

"Don't give that tone with me, NANOHA MOMOKO TAKAMACHI!" My mom's voice boomed through the phone, which caused me to retract the phone away from my ear quickly pressing the volume button to lower the loudness.

I gulped immediately. My mom saying my whole name could only mean one thing….I was in trouble BIG TIME! I quickly began to wonder what I had done to deserve this phone call and I couldn't come up with anything. Knowing that there was only one thing I could do right now, I moved the phone back to my ear.

"M-mom. H-how are you?" I stuttered. I was a little scared and it definitely showed in my voice. My mom was the nicest woman imaginable….except for the little 1% of anger that could be triggered. I've seen it first hand when my father experienced my mother's wrath. I cringed at the memory. I never wanted to be on the other end of that anger and now my hopes have been crushed. I felt like crying like a baby.

"How am _I_?" She said with dramatic effect. "I'm angry that my daughter hasn't come to visit her poor old mom in _weeks_. Now, tell me why you haven't been here to see your family young lady?" Her voice raised once again.

How was I going to explain this? I never really had the chance to really bring up Fate-chan besides her saving my life. I haven't even told anyone about Fate living with me or our relationship since I've been too preoccupied with helping her recover. If I told her that I was busy with my new girlfriend, I wasn't too sure how she would react. I've never dated anyone before Fate-chan and I don't even know how my parents feel about lesbianism. I couldn't tell her right this instant. I wasn't ashamed of my relationship with Fate-chan, I was far from feeling something like that. I would just rather tell my family in person and the way it seemed right now, that time would be coming soon.

"I've been busy with things mom"

"BUSY! What's been keeping you that busy? Are you dating someone?" I didn't say anything hoping she got the hint. I knew that if I said yes, she would want to whole story and it was too early in the morning for all that. I guess taking my silence as a yes, her voice once again came through the phone.

"I can't believe you're dating someone and you didn't tell me! How long has this been going on? Who are you dating? What is the person like? Has this person touched where they shouldn't be touching? Tell me NOW!" I was pretty much scared for my life at this point. My mom would have probably killed me through the phone if she could. Lucky for me that wasn't possible, but didn't mean I would so lucky the next time I saw her in person. So I figured if I wanted to continue to live and live happily with Fate-chan, I was going to have to tell her something.

"I am dating someone. We've been dating for some weeks now. I'm being treated well and I'm not being touched in a way I don't want to be touched" I stopped then. I hoped that would appease her curiosity for now I hoped….I was wrong.

"That's all you're going to tell me? I'm your mother for God's sake. I carried you and the extra thirty pounds you made me gain for nine months. You can give me more than that Nanoha" By this time, my mother was hysterical and screaming that even with the low volume, she ended up waking Fate-chan up.

"Who's that Nanoha?" She asked sleepily while trying to rub the sleep from her eyes.

I mouthed, "It's my mother" and she nodded in understanding.

"Nanoha? Who's there with you? Is it the person you're seeing? Put them on the phone" This was getting crazy

"Mom, how about we come over for dinner and you two can meet in person? How does that sound?" At that point, I was willing to do anything to stop the noise. I knew this would work.

"I guess I can forgive you for ditching your family if you come to dinner _along _with this mystery person you're dating"

I looked to Fate-chan and silently asked if she was okay with meeting my parents. She nodded in approval.

"Okay. What time should we come?"

"Seven. Make sure that you are on time with this mystery person. There will be consequences if you don't follow through. Am _I_ making myself clear?" She added with authority.

"Yes ma'am" It would have been stupid to say otherwise.

"Good. I'll see you at seven. Love you dear"

"Love you too" And the line went dead.

"So, I guess it's time to officially meet your parents as a couple, huh?"

"Looks like it"

* * *

"Nanoha, do I look okay?" Came Fate-chan's worried voice. I sighed deeply. This was the 10th time Fate-chan had asked me how she looked and we haven't even made it to the door yet.

Walking around the car, I took a look at her again. She wore a dark gray button up with matching black slacks and shoes. Her cane rested in her right hand. She was simply handsome. In my opinion she had nothing to worry about, but then again, I was a little scared what would happen as we walked through my parent's front door.

Raising my hand, I brought it to Fate-chan's cheek caressing the soft skin with my thumb. "You look beautiful Fate-chan"

A smile came to her lips, but I could still see the worry in her eyes. "Thank you. I'm just scared that your parents will not like me. I don't know what to do if I didn't have your parent's approval" Her eyes began downcast and her face displayed a pained expression. It broke my heart.

"Fate-chan," her burgundy eyes raised and stared into mine. I smiled. "my parents are going to love you just as I do. I know they will. What's not to love about you? You're beautiful, smart, intelligent, and one hot lawyer" she laughed at my comment. I love seeing her smile. I hope to always see it. "But more importantly, you are treating me like they would want me to be treated. And if for some crazy reason they don't come to love you, what matters is I do. I love you so much that I don't even care what they may think of us….as long as we are together. That's what's most important to me"

Her smile brightened up as tears brimmed around her eyes. "I love you so much Nanoha"

Standing on my toes, I wrapped my arms around Fate-chan's neck. "I love you too, Fate-chan" I said returning her smile before tenderly kissing her. "Maybe if you're good, I'll give you a reward when we go home" I said huskily.

Fate-chan's face neared mine. "Oh really? What would that be?" she matched my huskiness as she teased my lips with hers.

"You'll have to be good in order to get it" I removed my arms because if I didn't, something would have happened in front of my parent's house and I wanted us to be on time. "Let's go get em tiger. The sooner we go in, the faster we can get home" I winked with a sexy grin. I saw the pink on her cheeks. Fate-chan was so cute.

Taking her left hand in mine, we walked on the path that led to my parent's home. In no time, we were at the door already knocking. I looked at Fate-chan, squeezing her hand to let her know that everything would go well. Locks were unlocked and soon the door was opened, light coming from inside the house as my mother came out.

"Nanoha, it's good to finally see you after all this time" my mother came and embraced me.

"I'm sorry about that mom. I didn't mean it intentionally"

"Never mind that, let's get the both of you inside" she looked at Fate-chan for a second before walking inside.

I was definitely surprised that my mother didn't say anything and from the look on Fate-chan's face, she was surprised as well. Anyway, we followed my mother inside. Immediately as we came in, my father raised from the couch in the living room and rush over to me with open arms.

"Nanoha, I've missed you" she said happily as he engulfed me in a warm hug.

"I missed you too, Daddy" I had missed this so much. After a few seconds my father moved back, still keeping that wonderful smile on his face. I couldn't help but smile as well.

"And who's this beautiful young lady, Nanoha?" My father finally noticed Fate-chan. This was it. There was no turning back now.

I walked over to Fate-chan placing my hand in hers. It was kind of funny because my mother seemed to do the same to my father as they waited for an explanation.

"Mom, Dad, Fate-chan is the one that I've been dating for some time now"

Silence was all I received. I guess they weren't expecting this. I could feel Fate-chan's hand starting to tremble as we waited for a remark. I gently squeezed her hand as I stared firmly at my parents. My mother was the first to react. She walked up to Fate-chan quietly and I could feel her stiffen under my mother's expressionless face. I didn't know how my mother was going to react at that moment, but I hoped it would turn out the way I hoped it would.

Thinking of the worst, it was shocking to see a smile come to my mother's lips. "It's nice to see you again Fate-chan. To tell you the truth, I wasn't expecting this, but I don't mind especially since you saved my daughter's life" My mom bowed politely. Fate-chan looked at me with confusion.

"W-we've met before Mrs. Takamachi?" Oh, that's right. Fate-chan was still in her coma when my mom came to visit me in the hospital and at that point daddy was away.

"No we haven't officially, but Nanoha told me about you and I went to go visit you. I'm happy you are doing well" She said before hugging Fate-chan. I could see the cutest blush rising to her cheeks. I wanted to kiss her so badly.

"T-thank you Mrs. Takamachi"

"No, thank you. Welcome to the family Fate-chan"

"Mom! We're not getting married...one day I hope to though" I said looking at Fate-chan who looked at me with such a loving smile.

Our intimate moment was interrupted when my father came to greet Fate-chan by shaking her hand. "So you're the woman who saved my daughter" Father said before releasing Fate-chan's hand.

"Yes sir, Mr. Takamachi. I saved her then and I'd gladly do it again" Fate-chan said with such confidence that I couldn't help but smile. I was so proud to have her as my girlfriend.

My father, I could tell, was very pleased by this. "I like you already Fate-chan. Nanoha is very lucky to have found such a person who would do such things"

Fate-chan immediately put her arm around my shoulder, which caused me to look up at her. Her eyes were filled with so much love and it melted my heart. "I'm the lucky one" She said with that charming smile that I love so much. This time I couldn't resist kissing her. It was quick, but it definitely lingered and I wanted more, but my parents were watching. I couldn't wait to get back to my apartment.

"Let's eat" My mother said before making her way to the kitchen to get the food, while the rest of us went to the dining room to sit. A few minutes passed before she came back with the food. I was shocked at what my mother placed on the table, while Fate-chan's mouth was practically drooling.

"Lasagna and garlic bread! My favorite!" Fate-chan was like a kid in a candy store. She was simply adorable. I guess I can let this slide since this is a special occasion.

Plates were quickly made, a small prayer given by dad and we were good to eat. Fate-chan didn't waste any time to dig into the food.

"Mmmm" She looked like she was in heaven. "This is great Mrs. Takamachi. I can see where Nanoha gets her cooking skills from" That instantly caused a smile to rise to my mother's lips.

"Thank you Fate-chan. Nanoha could only learn from the best and trust me dear, I'm the best there is when it comes to cooking"

"I can tell" She said before continuing eating

"So Fate-chan," My father began "What exactly do you do for a living?"

"Well, I'm a family attorney. I mainly do custody cases"

"Wow, that's very impressive. I'm surprised; you don't seem old enough to be a lawyer"

"It's because I'm not. I'm just very intelligent"

"I like that. You definitely are wonderful for my little Nanoha" That caused Fate-chan to blush. So cute.

The evening went pass with stories about my most embarrassing moments as a kid. I was so embarrassed. I was glad when my father started asking more about Fate-chan because I couldn't handle the embarrassment any longer.

Soon, it was time to go and we were saying our good-byes.

"Bye Nanoha" My father hugged me. "I hope to see you soon"

"You will father. I'm sorry I wasn't visiting much"

"It's okay sweet pea. You had to take care of the person you love" He kissed me on the forehead before stepping in front of Fate-chan. "And I would like to see you again as well" He said before placing Fate-chan in a hug. "You take care of my little girl, okay?"

"Yes, sir"

"Nanoha, you better make sure I see you soon, or you know what the consequences will be" My mom whispered with a tone that scared me as she hugged me. I could see my life flashing before my eyes. I nodded quickly, before telling her I would come by next week. My mom sure was scary.

"And my dear Fate-chan, you're just too adorable" She gushed as she placed Fate-chan in a tight hug. I think Fate-chan shouldn't have flattered my mother so much tonight. I think telling my mother that she sees where I received my beauty from was a bad idea. "Now, be sure to visit us again. Next time, I'll get out the baby album and show you all of Nanoha's baby pictures"

My mouth nearly fell open. She wouldn't do that, would she? Knowing my mother, she would….and also knowing my mother, it would be stupid to protest.

"I'll look forward to it" Fate-chan said excitedly.

"Well, good night you two and be safe while driving"

"We will and good night"

"Good night" And with that me and Fate-chan was out the door making our way to the car.

* * *

"See, I told you everything would be fine" I said after making it inside the house.

"I never doubted you" Fate-chan grabbed my hand pulling me into her body. I felt my body immediately reacting to her warmth.

"Oh really" I quirked my eyebrow sexily.

"Not for a second" She took my lips at that moment teasing my lips with her teeth. "I believe you owe me a reward" Her husky voice was all I needed to hear before my lips connected to hers hungrily. I had waited for this moment since I realized that I wanted to be with Fate-chan more than anything and I was happy that this was finally going to happen.

Fate-chan's arms held onto me tightly as she slowly kissed me from my lips to my neck. A moan escaped my lips as she sucked and nibbled on my neck.

"Ahh, Fate-chan"

* * *

**Sorry for the cliffhanger! Well you know what this means….RATED M TIME! Haha.**

**Well since it's Valentine's Day, I figured I would spread the love to my readers by updating the story**

**I would first like to thank Karai-san for bringing the idea of the family. I totally forgot about them. Haha. Anyway, my dear friend Honulicious brings up one day that I should change my name to cuddle bunny (This is a nickname she has bestowed upon me since I'm sure a softy when it comes to my girlfriend). My first thought was it's totally crazy and embarrassing, but it's too funny that I can bear it for a day. So instead of calling me by my name, you have to call me cuddle bunny. Thanks for reading and please review.**

**Oh one more thing, I apologize for the lateness of updating since I've said I would. Not gonna give any excuses, but I'm going to try and complete this story first before I get to the other ones. There's one more chapter after this (Tears)**


	10. Love in the Air

Unexpected Circumstances

Chapter 10

Love in the Air

**Last Time**

_Fate-chan's arms held onto me tightly as she slowly kissed me from my lips to my neck. A moan escaped my lips as she sucked and nibbled on my neck._

"_Ahh, Fate-chan"_

The way Fate-chan's lips caressed my neck had me weak in the knees. The way her breath caressed my skin, the way her hands caressed my body over the dark blue dress I was wearing, had my body aching with a need that I had never felt before. All I wanted was Fate-chan to be touching my skin and me doing the same.

Fate-chan's right hand left a trail of fire as it ascended from my thigh, slowly making its way under my dress.

"Mmm" I let out a strangled moan.

I wasn't even aware at what was happening to my body anymore. It seemed to have a mind of its own as soon as Fate-chan's hand explored the contents under my dress. I felt like I was going to go crazy as Fate-chan slowly and teasingly moved her hands around under my dress. Her hands massaged my thigh before moving in the direction of my ass. I was enjoying the feeling before it stopped all together. I was so confused at why she stopped all of a sudden.

"Fate-chan?" I said breathlessly. "Why did you stop?" She removed her head from my neck and looked intently in my eyes. I could tell she was having some sort of doubts.

"I was just making sure this was what you wan-" She stopped once I gently cupped her cheeks.

"Fate-chan" I smiled. "There's nothing in the world that I would rather be doing than making love to you right now. Stop being insecure and follow what your heart is telling you because I know that my heart feels the same. Okay?"

She smiled a soft smile before softly connecting our lips "I love you, Nanoha"

"I love you too, Fate-chan"

I pulled her back in to kiss those lips that I was starting to miss. With no more interruptions, our passion began to spill into our kiss, which began to grow deeply. My hands made its way through Fate-chan's blonde locks and my fingers began to gently massage the soft skin.

A groan erupted from her throat as her nails dragged themselves up my exposed leg finding its way back under my dress. My body shivered at the feeling of fingers trailing the online of my panties before she slipped her hand inside grabbing my ass.

"Aggressive are we?" I moaned in between kisses. This was definitely turning me on.

"You feel so good Nanoha that I can't control myself"

"I don't want you to control yourself. I want all of you tonight" I moaned. Suddenly Fate-chan grabbed my ass a little harder. Who would have thought my loving Fate-chan could be like this? This was definitely my lucky night.

Fate-chan's hands left my panties as her finger went to my hips as she pulled my dress up over my hips. I could feel her hands moving, but not towards the back. I had been waiting for this moment for a long time and I couldn't wait for Fate-chan you touch me where I needed right now. I was so ready that I even spread my legs further in anticipation. And even though I've never made love to anyone before, I wanted Fate-chan inside me already. More than anything, I wanted my love to be inside me.

My breath halted, before letting out a loud gasp; my head thrown back as Fate-chan's finger teased me through my panties. I knew I was extremely wet because I would hear the squishing sounds.

"You're so wet Nanoha" she teased as she moved her finger faster against my pussy.

I wanted to say something back, but all thoughts left me as all I could do was feel what Fate-chan was doing and damn it felt so fucking good. My moans were fast and loud as I grinded my pelvis to meet Fate-chan's finger. As good as it was feeling, I wanted to feel more. I wanted her fingers to actually be touching me, not through my clothes.

"Fate-chan…ahh…please" I pleaded hoping she knew what I meant. It was hard for me to focus on words when my body was going through something earth shattering right now.

She didn't say anything, she just lifted me up; my legs quickly wrapping around her waist. Our eyes never leaving each other, her right hand came close to my pussy, moving my panties to one side before running her fingers up and down my sensitive lips.

"Fate-chan!" I screamed as I tightened my arms around her neck.

The sensation of her fingers over her panties was nothing like her fingers actually touching me. It was the most magnificent thing I had ever felt in my entire life and I was just glad that it was Fate-chan that I was sharing it with.

Moan after moan came out of my mouth as Fate-chan continued to tease me with her fingers. My body, I could feel was sweating due my body heat rising. All I wanted more right now was to kiss Fate-chan and when I went to do so, she moved back.

"I want to look at you and see you loving every minute of this" she grinned sexily as she continued to watch. And for some reason, it turned me on even more.

I had about enough of her teasing. The throbbing that I felt was getting unbearable right now. I needed her to be inside me now. Probably noticing the need in my eyes, Fate-chan entered two fingers within me. I moaned loudly as she began to pump in and out of me. I sensation seemed to build as her fingers grazed my inner walls. The squishing sounds were getting louder as my walls seemed to secrete more and more lubrication.

Still, all I wanted to do was kiss Fate-chan and forgetting what she wanted, I kissed her roughly on the lips. And with the roughness, caused her to curl her fingers just as she hit my g spot. My body was going through a blissful torture right now. I was sweating because of our love session. Still being fully clothed wasn't helping either. I could feel my hair sticking to my face; my breath erratic. My body grinding to meet Fate-chan's pace as she continued to fuck me. And her lips tasted so sweet as we kissed. And that blissful high that was growing with ever pump Fate-chan made, drew me closer and closer to an orgasm.

I felt like I had exited my body when I felt Fate-chan rub my clit. It was enough to have my g spot being stimulated, but to have both was making me have a mental break down. And I did break soon after when I felt my walls constrict and the impending orgasm burst, making my whole body convulse as I called Fate-chan's name.

I was so breathless. That was the best thing that I could ever experience. Once out the throws of ecstasy, I kissed Fate-chan gently as a way of thanking her for what she had just given me. "Fate-chan," I said still breathless. "that was amazing"

"Well I'm happy that I could bring you such pleasure" she teased my lips with lite kisses. Unknown to her, she was reigniting the fire I was feeling not too long ago.

"Fate-chan" I teased huskily. "I think it's time for you to experience what I just felt" I began to tease her neck with feather lite kisses, eliciting soft moans from Fate-chan.

"Is that so?" she said back as she kissed me. She began backing up. I supposed she wanted to take this to the bedroom

"Uh huh" I affirmed before kissing her passionately.

Fate-chan stopped moving as her legs hit something. We had ended up in the kitchen. Breaking the kiss, I removed my legs from Fate-chan; feet finally hitting the floor.

A grin came to my lips. "You know Fate-chan" I began to unbutton her shirt. "Making love in the kitchen has always been a fantasy of mine" My grin grew as her eyes grew wide. "I think" Kissing my way down Fate-chan's body as the shirt opened more causing Fate-can to shiver with each kiss. "this fantasy is too good to pass up"

With the shirt completely opened, I stepped back to undress myself. Moving my left hand toward the side zipper of the dress, I looked at Fate-chan as I teasingly unzipped the dress, letting it fall around my ankles. Fate-chan's eyes looked me up and down hungrily as I was now in my bra and panties. In a swift move, my bra and panties were removed; standing in my naked glory. The desire to have me intensified in Fate-chan's eyes, but it was my time to have fun.

Walking, making sure my hips moved sexily, I removed Fate-chan's shirt. Kissing the soft skin before me. Placing a few kissing on her neck and shoulder, my hands removed her bra leaving her breasts exposed to me. Without waiting, I cupped the soft mounds; gently massaging them.

Taking one of my nipples captive with my mouth, Fate-chan, losing her balance from throwing her head back, her hands landed on the edge of the table to hold herself up. With her occupied, my hands unbuttoned and her slacks and along with those, got rid of her panties. It never amazed me at how beautiful Fate-chan's body was. I could look at it all day.

Removing my lips from her nipple, I admired her beauty further. Both nipples were erect, her skin was flushed from my menstruations, she was litely sweating as well, but she was beautiful.

"Fate-chan" my hands caressed her sides. "You're so beautiful" Without warning, we were entangled in a heated kiss once again.

Just as Fate-chan had done so to me, I picked her up placing her fully on the table. Luckily there was nothing on it….it would make this much easier.

Breaking our kiss, I gently pushed Fate-chan on the table; her legs bent so her feet could be on the table. Leaning on top of her, our breasts pressed together, I showered Fate-chan with a few kisses before caressing my hands down her body, making it to what I wanted the most right now.

Spreading her legs open further, I could see how wet Fate-chan was and there was a lot of it. I couldn't let her juices go to waste. Looking up at Fate-chan, her breasts were moving up and down at a fast pace as so was her breathing. She looked so sexy with her hair sprawled across the table…it made me want her even more.

Lowing myself, I allowed my tongue to tease through the folds of skin. A moan escaped from her mouth as I sucked on her sensitive lips. She tasted so good and I had to eat her up and so I did. I licked, nibbled and sucked everything in sight. The biggest reaction was when I took her clit into my mouth. Her nails seemed to be trying to dig into the table. It must have been good.

Looking up at her from my position, she looked like she was enjoying it and I knew she would enjoy it more if I entered her…just like she had done to me. Keeping her clit in my mouth, I placed two fingers slowly in her.

"N-Nano….hhhhaaaa" she moaned as my fingers pumped in and out of her.

Using my left hand, I brought it up to her breast, gently teasing her nipples. It seemed to heighten the reaction because she was moaning louder with each pump of my fingers. Searching her upper walls, I found her g spot, which caused her to lift off the table. I had to remove my hand from her breast to hold her waist down.

"Ahh….I'm…I'm….cum…ming" She moaned and just then, I felt her walls constrict around my fingers.

Taking my finger out of her, I placed them in my mouth and savored the taste. It was delicious.

"You taste wonderful Fate-chan" I said climbing on top of her placing a kiss on her lips.

Her arms wrapped around my waist and smile. "I love you"

"I love you too" We joined our foreheads looking deeply into each other's eyes.

~0~

Waking up this morning, I had made love to the woman I love last night and waking up in her arms was the best ever. I sighed in contentment before placing a chaste kiss on my beloved's lips. Burgundy eyes came into view. Opps.

"Sorry Fate-chan. I didn't mean to wake you"

"I don't mind if it means being kissed by you everyday" she grinned before pulling my body close before kissing me.

Looking at her in the eyes, I smiled and she returned it. "You know, I've been thinking"

"About what?" She looked confused.

"I've been thinking about moving….of us moving" I hoped she would be okay with this since I had been thinking of this for awhile now.

"Moving? How long have you been thinking about it Nanoha? Have you found a place?"

"Well I do have some place in mind"

"And that would be?"

"At your house" I smiled at how confused she looked.

"My house. Why would you want to move there?" Confusion obviously laced in her voice.

"Well because I know how much the house means to you and I want to have a family there with you Fate-chan" she was shocked by my answer.

"A family? You want to have a family with me?" I could see her lip tremble a little bit as tears brimmed around her eyes.

I smiled tenderly as I cupped her cheek; caressing it gently. "Of course I want to have a family with you. I wouldn't want to have a family with anyone but you Fate-chan. You have given me everything that I've ever wanted or needed and I don't think I can get that from anywhere else. Besides, you never know with the new advances in science, we might have some little Fate-chans running around" We both laughed, which caused her happy tears to fall from her eyes.

"I would rather have some little Nanohas running about. I want my children to look like their beautiful mother" I blushed.

"Well, I would rather our children look like their blonde goddess of a papa" I grinned as she laughed.

"What am I going to do with you?" Fate-chan continued to giggle.

"Stay with me forever" I said with seriousness. That stopped her giggles. She looked at me seriously before a smile came to her face before moving; only leaving an inch between our lips.

"Forever and always, my love"

"I love you, Fate-chan"

"I love you too" And we kissed to our new future.

~0~

**6 Years Later**

"Fate-mama, I want to ride that airplane" A childish voice came running in front of Fate-chan.

"Yeah, Fate-mama, I wanted to ride the airplane too" An even more childish voice came running towards Fate-chan as she attached her little arms around her leg.

"You want to ride the plane?"

"Yes!" The two childish voices screamed.

"Alright, you asked for it" Fate-chan grinned as the two little kids went off running trying to get away from Fate-chan. Their giggles grew louder once Fate-chan scooped them up and began spinning them around as fast as she could. The spinning stopped after ten seconds but the little ones ended up falling from dizziness every time they tried to stand. I let out a giggle watching the scene of my daughters. They just never learn. "Okay girls, Fate-mama is tired. So go and play"

"Okay Fate-mama" Vivio and Feito cheered before running off playing tag. Fate-chan came to me, sitting behind me in the long chair. I quickly snuggled in her arms once they wrapped around my waist. "You're so beautiful Nanoha" She whispered in my ear before placing a soft kiss on my neck.

"Well according to the kids, Nanoha-mama is chubby" Fate-chan burst into laughter which caused me to pout.

"You know you're always beautiful in my eyes Nanoha" A smile came to my lips. Turning my head, we kissed softly before turning back to our beautiful daughters.

After moving in Fate-chan's house six years ago, we were more than ready to have a family. Since we couldn't have a baby of our own, we adopted Vivio. She was a baby then and she was so adorable. Then three years later, some advances in science finally allowed us to have our own biological baby. Fate-chan was happy when little Feito came out to look like me, but this little bundle growing in my stomach now, I'm hoping it looks like Fate-chan.

"Fate-chan, I love you so much"

"Where did that come from?"

I pouted. "You don't love me?" I faked sounding hurt.

"Of course I love you Nanoha. It just seemed to come out of nowhere"

"Well if you must know Fate-chan…I just thought that I would have never thought this would happen. You never think to find your one true love in such unexpected circumstances, you know what I mean?"

"I know what you mean. Who would have thought I would have found my princess" she snuggled in my neck. "And I love you too, Nanoha-mama"

"You too, Fate-papa…forever and for always"

~0~

OMAKE:

A little baby exits Nanoha's body.

"What is it?"

The doctor raises the baby up, "It's a little Fate-chan"

"YES!" Nanoha pumps her fist in the air

* * *

A/N: Yay! The story is complete. Since it's my birthday today, I thought I would finish this as a present to my readers. Yay! I'm 22 now! So since it's my birthday, can everyone be nice and review. I know lots of people read my story but don't review, which makes me sad. If you can read it, you can review right? So as a birthday present for me….please review. (Making puppy dog eyes) Anyway, thanks Zona of the story updates. Love ya much for it. And thanks for those you've wished me a happy birthday Night everyone.


End file.
